Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009)/Ahnentafel
Ahnentafel 1st Generation *01. Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009) 2nd Generation *02. Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) was born in Hoboken, New Jersey. He abandoned his family for a burlesque stripper in 1929 and left his family with no income during the Great Depression. *03. Maria Elisabeth Winblad (1895-1987) was born in Manhattan. She raised three children during the Great Depression after being abandoned by her husband. She acted as a superintendent for an apartment building and did cooking and cleaning for other families. 3rd Generation *04. Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) was born in Berlin, Germany and emigrated to the United States with his father. § *05. Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) was born on Long Island in New York. *06. John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) was born in Ytterlännäs, Sweden and emigrated to the United States in 1884. From 1910 to 1914 he lived in Cuba on the Isle of Pines. He died while on a trip to Farsund, Norway while visiting forfor the death of Ole Pedersen. § *07. Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) was born in Farsund, Norway and emigrated to the United States. From 1910 to 1914 she lived in Cuba on the Isle of Pines. He died while on a trip to Farsund, Norway while visiting forfor the death of Ole Pedersen.. § 4th Generation *08. Siegmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) was born in Eisleben, Germany and emigrated to USA with children. He was Jewish and was married in a Jewish ceremony. § *09. Clara Horwitz (1835-c1863) from Eisleben, Germany and may have emigrated to USA or died prior § *10. Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921). He was born in Pennsylvania, most likely Philadelphia. He split his time between Hoboken, New Jersey and Jersey City, New Jersey and Manhattan. He appears to have owned liquor stores and cigar shops which he used for running illegal betting in the numbers game. He was named in the Lexow Commission hearings and then retired to a mansion in Rye, New York in 1894. *11. Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) was born in Glen Cove, New York. *12. Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) of Sweden. He was the school teacher and the choir master and church organist at the parish in Ytterlännäs, Sweden. *13. Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) of Sweden *14. Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) of Log farm, Farsund, Norway. He was a baker in Farsund, Norway. Three of his children emigrated to the United States. *15. Thea Johanne Tostensdatter (1825-1865) of Vetteland in Norway. 5th Generation *16. Samuel Freudenberg (c1800-?) from Eisleben, Germany area. He was Jewish. *17. Rosie Cohen (c1800-?) from Eisleben, Germany area. He was Jewish. *18. Aaron Horwitz (1797-1853) from Eisleben, Germany area. He was Jewish. *19. Wife of Aaron Horwitz. She was Jewish. *20. Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) may be from Strasbourg, Alsace and emigrated to USA § *21. Sophia Weber (1815-1891) was born in Germany and emigrated to USA. She appears as the mother of Charles Lindauer on his death certificate, but it appears to be his stepmother. Sophia did not marry Oscar until 1951 in Newark, New Jersey. Oscar must have had a first wife who was the biological mother of his first three children. § *22. Abraham Kershaw (1815-?) of New York. His ancestors were from Holland. *23. Sarah Olderen (1816-?) of New York. His ancestors were from Holland. *24. Lars Magnus Winblad (1797-?) of Sweden. He was an itinerant carpenter who got two women pregnant around the same time and he had to decide which one to marry. *25. Brita Christina Ökneberg (1793-?) of Sweden *26. Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) of Sweden. He was the Lutheran minister for Ytterlännäs, Sweden and later Torsåkers, Sweden. *27. Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) of Sweden. ^ *28. Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log *29. Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad *30. Torsten Christophersen (1786-aft1825) of Vetteland *31. Johanne Jacobsdatter (1795-?) of Lindtjørn 6th Generation *32. X Freudenberg *33. Wife of X Freudenberg *34. X Cohen *35. Wife of X Cohen *43. Alexander Weber *44. Wife of Alexander Weber *50. Lars Öknaberg (1755-?) *51. Brita Olsdotter (1757-?) of Torshälla *52. Israel Israelsson Näslund I (1755-1837) *53. Elsa Eriksdotter (1759-1833) of Lästa *54. Johan Christopher Ruuth (1767-1822) ^ *55. Catharina Martinel (1773-1813) *56. Hans Hansen II of Log (1749-1798) *57. Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1764-?) of Meberg *58. Ole Svensen (1762-1819) of Øye Øvre *59. Anne Olsdatter (1762-1851) of Eigeland *60. Kristoffer Mikkelssen (1744-1826) of Hustoft *61. Giertrud Gardsdatter (1752-1841) of Heigrestad *62. Jacob Gundersen (1766-1838) of Lindtiørn *63. Gitlou Tollaksdatter (1773-1808) of Lindtjørn 7th Generation *104. Israel Olofsson of Mörtsal (1727-1771) *105. Dordi Johansdotter (1727-1804) of Lästa *106. Erik Abelsson (1736-?) of Lästa *107. Anna Johansdotter (bef1745-?) *108. Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815) ^ *109. Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) *110. Martinel of Foxhalven *111. Wife of Martinel of Foxhalven *112. Hans Hansen I of Log (1729-1767) *113. Inger Ingvorsdatter of Log (1720-?) *114. Peder Andersen of Meberg (1708-1777) *115. Aaselena Hansdatter of Frøyland (1719-1788) 8th Generation *216. Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) was a Captain in the Swedish Army who was at the Surrender at Perevolochna and taken to Siberia as a prisoner of war for 13 years. *217. Anna Elisabeth von Rohr (1701-1744) ^ 9th Generation *432. Anders Olofsson (bef1660-aft1675) *433. Anna Eriksdotter (bef1660-aft1675) *434. Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) was taken prisoner on June 28, 1709 during the Battle of Poltava in the Great Northern War, along with his wife and daughter and sent to Siberia. His daughter would marry Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) Captain, in Solikamski, Siberia, Russia. ^ *435. Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758) 10th Generation *868. Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1626-1700) *869. Anna Catharina Cronman (1660-?) ^ *870. Johan Klingenberg (bef1665-?) *871. Catarina Elisabet Wellingk (bef1665-?) 10th Generation *1738. Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) *1739. Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) ^ 11th Generation *3476. Hans Detterman (1590-c1645) *3477. Ursula Kordes (1600-1675) *3478. John Hans Makeléer (1604-1666) emigrated to Gothenburg, Sweden, where he changed his name from John Maclean to John Hans Makeléer, and worked as a merchant in 1629 where he had an uncle already set up as a merchant. He was raised to nobility in May of 1649 with the title "Iain Dubh Baronet". ^ *3479. Anna Gubbertz (c1608-1653) 12th Generation *6956. Hector Og Maclean, 15th Chief (1572-1630) was the 15th Maclean Clan Chief. ^ *6957. Isabella Atcheson of Gosford 13th Generation *13912. Lachlan Mor Maclean, 14th Clan Chief (c1545-1598) ^ ^ This line goes back over 500 years in Scotland through the Maclean Clan Chiefs to Gilleain na Tuaighe, 1st Chief who flourished around 1250 . § These people emigrated to the United States.